se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nelson Mandela/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Jiang Zemin - Nelson Mandela.jpg| South African President Nelson Mandela presented Chinese President Jiang Zemin a first class Golden Cape Medal, the highest honorary medal conferred to a foreign leader by the RSA on May 20, 1999 during his state visit to China. fmprc.gov.cn Hu Jintao - Nelson Mandela.jpg| South African President Nelson Mandela met with the visiting Chinese Vice-President Hu Jintao in Cape Town in February 1999. During the visit, The two countries agreed to form a constructive partnership of co-operation oriented towards the 21st century. fmprc.gov.cn Japón * Ver Akihito - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Emperor Akihito toasts Mandela at a banquet at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo in July 1995.  | KYODO/AP Nelson Mandela - Tomiichi Murayama.jpg| Mandela greeting Crown Prince Naruhito and Princess Masako, and Prince Akishino and Princess Kiko, and Tomichii Murayama. AP Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Nelson Mandela - Suharto.jpg| La historia de Mandela le pidió dinero a Suharto después de su cárcel. Reuters Nelson Mandela - Megawati Sukarnoputri.jpg| Nelson Mandela wore batik shirt when meeting former President Megawati Sukarnoputri on a visit to Indonesia in 2002. Tempo/Bernard Chaniago Asia del Sur India * Ver Nelson Mandela - Rajiv Gandhi.jpg| Rajiv Gandhi with former South African President Nelson Mandela. Photo: India Today Nelson Mandela - P. V. Narasimha Rao.jpg| Mandela with the late Prime Minister, P.V. Narasimha Rao, in New Delhi. (File photo | PTI) H. D. Deve Gowda - Nelson Mandela.jpg| In this March 27, 1997 photo, Mandela is being greeted by then Indian Prime Minister H D Deve Gowda during the ceremonial reception in New Delhi. Reuters Inder Kumar Gujral - Nelson Mandela.jpg| In this October 7, 1997 photo, Mandela is seen sharing a joke with then Indian Prime Minister Inder Kumar Gujral after their meeting at the former's office. Gujral was on a short official visit to the country, the first ever by an Indian prime minister. Reuters Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Nelson Mandela.jpg| File photo of former South African President Nelson Mandela with the then Prime Minister Atal Bihari Vajpayee a the Non Aligned Movement (NAM) summit in Durban in Sept 1998. Mandela, 95, died on Thursday in Johannesburg. Oneindia Manmohan Singh - Nelson Mandela.jpg| I am deeply saddened at the passing away of President Nelson Mandela, PM said. (AP) Irán * Ver Ali Khamenei - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Visite a Nelson Mandela, ex presidente sudafricano, con Líder Revolucionario. farsi.khamenei.ir Ali Khamenei - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Visite a Nelson Mandela, ex presidente sudafricano, con Líder Revolucionario. farsi.khamenei.ir Akbar Hashemí Rafsanyaní - Nelson Mandela.jpg| South African President Nelson Mandela (L) shakes hands with his Iranian counterpart Ali Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani (R) in Pretoria 13 September 1996. Rafsanjani was on two-day official visit to South Africa (Photo: AFP) Mohammad Khatami - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Nelson Mandela, Iran, and the critique of American hegemony. The Iran Project Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Nelson Mandela - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres and Nelson Mandela, after a meeting at Mandela's house in Houghton, Johannesburg, Tuesday Sept. 3, 2002. AP Ehud Barak - Nelson Mandela.jpg| FILE - Prime Minister Ehud Barak points out someone to former South African President Nelson Mandela as Mandela arrives at the prime minister's offices October 18, 1999 evening for a meeting. Reuters Palestina * Ver Nelson Mandela - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Nelson Mandela and Yasser Arafat greet each other in Cairo in 1990. Reuters Mahmoud Abbas - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Former South African President Nelson Mandela . (photo credit:Reuters) Siria * Ver Hafez al-Assad - Nelson Mandela.jpg| Mandela aparece con el expresidente de Siria Hafez al-Assad en 1999. AFP Fuentes Categoría:Nelson Mandela